


Kitty Chronicles

by swaggerswagger1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Books, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Major cringe, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Pee, Piss, Reverse Harem, Self-Indulgent, blonde twink, catperson, i am at the lowest point in my life, if demons satanic why segsy, meow, neko, nya nya, rejected gender because it is a social construct and does not apply in a contemporary world, this is what wasted potential looks like, wish i were a cat to fuck around wit everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggerswagger1/pseuds/swaggerswagger1
Summary: MC turns into a cat, pisses on Satan’s stuff, nearly gets eaten alive, auctioned off, used for animal tested beauty products and as a therapy pet. Which isn’t much different to them being human. Except for the Satan bit.
Relationships: Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kitty Chronicles

Frankly, waking up as a cat-human hybrid was not the most surprising, nor taxing happening that I had experienced in the devildom, but it sure was bothersome.

A minor obstruction being the extended spine, human clothes really don’t accommodate a tail. Ears migrated to the top of my head, so sound perception was... different. Plausibly better. Just when I was about to design an elaborate excuse to exempt my absence at RAD, I somehow became a fully-fledged cat, much to my chagrin. Swallowed in the tides of the silk pajamas Asmodeus gifted me, I rustled through and abandoned the cloth to sheathe the floor beneath my bed. I attributed my disregard for school today to the intrinsic nature of a cat; proud enough to rival the avatar of pride himself. I was Lucifer incarnate. _Catcarnate? Incatnate? Whatever._

Not to sound like a devil worshipper or an occultist, but I love Satan, I really do. I have a soft spot for this literal manifestation of angst, he had only known mental unrest since his creation, had no true outlet for his sin and relied upon escapism through literary works. Constantly trying to prove himself through knowledge ascension.  _ How relatable. _ He’s much like Levi in this aspect. However, at times he was overbearing, despite his rationality would manage to involve me in his antics to make the Morningstar ™  actually feel like he is in hell. I understood his rationale and was honoured to be his partner in crime, but this didn’t negate my resentment towards him and that cow-themed emo. _Why was I always receiving equal punishment?_ Maybe I was just displacing my annoyance towards the pompous eldest. Maybe I should have addressed this with the brothers and communicated better. I was only sure of two things: I was vengeful, and this kitty guise was not going to waste.

Taking the shape of a cat was so opportune: no consequences, full anonymity AND my paws were so squishy. No wonder cats can land on all fours, they have built in cushions. Which was very necessary when treading on Satan’s land - the possibility of slipping off towers of dust and paper shadowed each step. I arrived at my final judgment: to pee on his books. This would guarantee celestial glory and my rapture (not really, but I’d have something to giggle about later). I was wary in avoiding his most sacred texts. I knew if I had tainted them I’d release a black market of terrors upon the House of Lamentation, regardless of whether the pseudo-Sherlock deduces the perpetrator. I desired tasteless revenge, not a death wish.

As I was marking my territory, the door creaked. The deed was done. There was no escape. Just when I accepted my fate, I was reminded by my furry exterior that I am still a cat, though my perception of the world was similar.  _ I can evade this. _ Satan’s elation, masked by a fleeting frown, was a testament to me getting away. That was if he could’ve stopped smothering me. He scooped me up and coddled me in his arms- I couldn’t deny that this was the most intimate I’ve been with him. Melting into him, I felt warm.

Until I came to with the gravity of the situation - I was still a cat. Then I felt a different kind of heat.  _ I am not your pet! _

Opening my mouth in retaliation, I was horrified at the incantation that fell out.

“MEEEEEEOOOOOWWW, MREOOOOOW!”

“Aw, I love you too, kitty!”

_ No, you idiot. Put me down, now! _

“You’re too cute!” his voice effortlessly trilled.

He began to scratch behind my ears, and for a second I indulged in the sensation, purring contrary to my displeasure. Finding his face buried in my belly, I surged towards him. The sudden gesture prompted me to use the combined force of rapidly kicking with my hind legs this way and that, protracting tiny daggers from my paws.

“Bad kitty!”

Before magnetizing me to the nearest flat surface with his hand, which also happened to be a dusty tower of books, he suspended me in the heavens. I was on the brink of imploding, and anxiety mutilated my resolve, so it felt more like a violent lurching than harmless doting. Powerless, I flailed my legs. He lightly smacked my back at the base of my tail, causing a coarse hiss to erupt from my throat. I know I was just a cat to him, but this felt oddly objectifying. SMACK! The ungodliest noise I have ever ejected followed after; no one could fathom that such a wretched cacophony was the product of a lone cat. The pilgrims would riot, orphans would cry, because my clamors were the auditory equivalent of Pandora’s box, desecrating the quiet peace. Briefly, I was engulfed in a smoky haze. Every particle, every atom, every essence of my being rearranged to, for the most part, the components of a person. Cat person.

It was Satan’s quivering yelp that propelled me back into reality, directing my notice to the compromising position I was in. My bare body, decorated with cat paraphernalia, arched on a mountainous clusterfuck of books. Oh, and his hand is on my ass. And he can see EVERYTHING far from the light of god.

That previous bold sentiment, where I claimed I was incapable of shame - I take it back. Mortifying. All feelings of grandiosity had sunk into the floor, accompanied by the frail self-respect I had for myself. I would’ve reveled in the sight of a flustered blonde man - demon - with features tailored to a deity, if I wasn’t already lamenting what had unfolded.

Shortly after his cheeks tinged pink, a soft scarlet bled through his entire visage. Considering his natural wit, he was quick to realise I was the one who had defiled his possessions, not the excusable and endearing actions of a beloved critter.

_ Great, how do I get out of this? What if I meow? Will that ‘piss’ him off more? Or will he succumb to his cat obsession? Or is it more of a pet kin- _

His eyes flashed with a cool green fire; I was a pyromaniac. Faint emerald embers emanated off of his slender figure and, if I wasn’t so inclined to flee for my life at that very moment, I would’ve stayed to admire everything that is the avatar of wrath. Gaining increased awareness of my own heart’s palpitations and clammy hands, I had an epiphany.

_ I needed to pee,  again .  _

_ Please, n-no- don’t piss yourself. That would only make this situation worse. _

Unable to discern whether the rush of adrenaline I felt stemmed from concrete fear or horniness, I instinctively switched back into cat form and ricocheted from prying eyes, thankful that my bodily functions did not betray me. Luckily, the hoarder’s dream that is Satan’s organization skills (or lack thereof) worked in my favour; he failed to spot me amongst the masses of clutter and I reached asylum.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic? Idek but I’m sorry if you read all of that


End file.
